Kiss you in the morning and meet when the sun shines
by Elliot Henderson Tena
Summary: Un baño de agua caliente, dos personas, un castillo... en pleno invierno. Vale, suena porno pero no lo es XDD Tiene pequeñas sorpresas y sentido del humor (por lo menos para lo que yo entiendo por humor que no suele ser lo más normal XD) ;) Elliot


Salí del castillo envuelto por capas y capas de ropa y aún así sentí como el frío me pesaba sobre los hombros. Iba a la orilla del lago, podéis tomarme por un loco por salir del castillo a finales de diciembre para ir a un lago, pero Malfoy había tirado mi pelota de béisbol muggle en mitad de la nieve y no podía dejarla allí, ese grandísimo invecil se reía de mi por que había leído mi diario, obviamente no por mi voluntad, y ahora sabía que yo estaba enamorado de alguien... ¡y menos mal que no se me había ocurrido la genial idea de poner el nombre de la persona de la que estaba enamorado!

Me paré en seco, ¿Que habría pasado si lo hubiera puesto? seguramente habría ido corriendo a esa persona a decírselo y todos mis poemas quedado en ridículo...

Encontré mi pelota, la limpié y me giré sobre mis pasos para volver al calor de Hogwarts.

No pude evitar pensar en ella otra vez, mi gatita, yo la quería desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y siempre habíamos sido amigos. Ella no se imaginaba nada de lo que yo sentía, supongo que influíaaa mucho que pensara que yo era gay, nunca intentaba hacerla creer lo contrario y así ella se sentía más cómodcontándomeee los grandes planes de futuro que tenía con su pelinegro, que si iba a darle celos con Michael o cuánto echaba de menos verlo completamente confundido delante de sus deberes mientras Hermione intentaba ayudarle.

Levanté la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje blanco, en un determinado momento vi algo de color rojo combulsionandose sobre la nieve y corrí en su dirección, a unos pocos metros pude apreciar mejor la figura. Era una chica más o menos de mi edad, vestía con los colores de Griffindor y su piel extremadamente pálida por el frío contrastaba con los mechones rojo fuego que asomaban por debajo del gorro de lana... Un momento...¡Era ella! ¡mi gatita!

-Ginny - Salió su nombre en un suspiro de mis labios, no podía creer que fuera ella, debía de llevar bastante tiempo fuera y había perdido el color, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mascullando palabras sin sentido temblaba sobre la nieve.

La cargué como pude a pesar de mi poca fuerza y subí con ella sobre los hombros todas las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio, entré en el baño y mientras que la bañera se llenaba con agua muy caliente le quité el gorro, el abrigo y los zapatos. La bañera terminó de llenarse y la eché dentro de ella sin pensármelo dos veces. Dejó de tiritar, normalizó su respiración y recuperó su color habitual de piel.

Abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y finalmente clavó su mirada en mi, sus ojos avellana me aceleraron el pulso y por fin habló:

-¡Colin! -suspiró débil -Yo... ¿Estoy en el baño de la enfermería?- Terminó confundida.

¡Mierda! no se me había ocurrido llevarla a la enfermería...

-No... estás en el baño de mi dormitorio...- ¡Así sonaba aún peor! entonces me apresuré a añadir -Te encontré tirada en la nieve, temblando, semiinconsciente... te hubiera llevado a la enfermería pero en ese momento estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer- Al menos le había dicho la verdad.

Quizás sacaría su furia Weasley y me gritaría que porque no llamé a alguien con conocimientos médicos, así que esperé alguna demostración de cabreo, no llegó:

-Me has salvado...-Una música celestial sonó de fondo ¡La había salvado! eso en cualquier película habría sido el equivalente a "Ahora te amo y me voy a casar contigo" pero supongo que no era eso lo que ella estaba pensando. Mientras yo estaba ensimismado en esos pensamientos ella había sacado un brazo de la bañera y había tirado de mi hasta que choqué con el borde de esta - Debería dejar que te bañaras tu, estás pálido- Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse-

-¡No! eres tu la que casi sufre una hipotermia, quedate ahí, cabemos los dos- Casi me muero en el instante... había dicho "cabemos los dos", lo más inteligente era pedirle perdón y esperar que no lo contara a su novio "Michael el encantador". Quise hablar pero ella tenía cara de poker, me quedé helado, nunca mejor dicho. Gri-gri... gri-gri...

De repente pareció recordar algo que la hizo reír a carcajadas...

-¡Oh! te vas a reír mucho cuando te lo cuente... he pensado mal de ti, lo siento, no me acordaba de que a ti las mujeres no...- Terminó con una tierna sonrisa. Se apartó y me dejó un espacio.

Me tumbé a su lado, la miré mientras ella se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos y pregunté -¿Que te ha pasado para que estuvieras tirada en la nieve? ya sabes, antes- Era un buen intento de eludir ese comentario acerca de mi sexualidad.

-Micha el y yo rompimos, el se fue en su escoba y se olvidó de que yo no había traído la mía, tuve que volver desde Hosmade andando, me tropecé y no lograba volver a ponerme en pie...-

No pude contenerme más, me sentía fatal sabiendo que ella era capaz de contarme todo lo que le pasaba y yo no -Ginny... yo... hace tiempo que quiero confesarte que no soy gay- La última frase la dije tan rápido que temí que no la hubiera oído. Hubo un silencio incomodo...me temía lo peor...

-Colin, no pongas esa cara... no te voy a matar por que no me lo hayas contado... aunque pensaba que teníamos más confianza- Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

No sé de donde saqué el valor pero de mis labios salió la temida frase -De echo te amo, llevo queriéndote casi dos años y si no me atreví a contártelo antes fue porque sabía que era inútil, que tu... amas a Neville- Terminé con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se levantó y salió de la bañera, me miró -Yo... si lo hubiera sabido no te lo habría contado, no quería hacerte daño...-Comenzó a llorar, ya no tenía gracia la situación para ninguno de los dos, ella se sentía culpable y yo estaba roto.

-No pasa nada, tan solo quiero pedirte que me beses, una sola vez, para que pueda seguir como antes, para terminar de cerrar esto- Salí de la ducha y me acerqué a ella.

Me besó, y habría sido fantástico si no hubiera estado tan destrozado.

Se separó de mi -No te iba a negar eso, a mi también me gustaría que si lo mio con Neville no sale bien me dejara por lo menos un beso para recordar...- La inundó la tristeza una vez más. Me llené de fuerza, yo quería que ella fuera feliz y si tenía una remota posibilidad con Neville yo la ayudaría.

-¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que acabéis juntos! no pienses que voy a dejar de apoyarte por esto-Sonreí.

Nos abrazamos. Al final estábamos juntos, tal vez no como a mi me habría gustado pero juntos...


End file.
